


Lord of the Heart

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Lord of the Heart

"Dinner was amazing" Dominic praised his lover as they finished cleaning up the dishes from Elijah's surprise Valentine's day meal. "I can't believe that you did it all of this for me" His heart beamed at the amount of time and effort that had been put into the delicious seven course meal. "Thank you…" His words were whispered against Elijah's ear as he pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. "I love you so much. Happy Valentine's Day baby"

"I love you too Dommie and Happy Valentine's Day to you as well" Elijah sighed, pleased beyond words that the man that he loved had enjoyed the meal that he had cooked for him, as well as recognizing the amount of time and effort it took to create it. He had wanted to make it a Valentine's Day to remember because it had been five years since the call of Peter Jackson and his Lord of the Rings vision had brought them together. Sliding his hand into Dominic's he led the two of them into the living room, pushing Dominic onto the nearby sofa before pouncing on top of him.

"Jesus Elijah…" Dominic laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around the giggling man atop him in order to steady his over full belly. "Keep that up and I won't be able to keep that delicious meal of yours down" He couldn't help but laugh again at the look of mock disgust that crossed his lovers face before full laughter broke out.

"God I love you" Elijah exclaimed fully and truthfully before leaning down and kissing the man whom had literally changed his life in the previous years.

"Love you too…love you too" Dom returned the sentiment between greedy and much sought after kisses. As was always the case, blood immediately pooled to his groin as he increased the pressure of his embrace around Elijah's body, before setting a friction that he knew would soon bring them both great pleasure, or so he hoped. "Hey wait…where are you bloody going?" He cried out as the man he was hoping to fuck into the cushions slid off of him, standing before him with a goofy grin up on his face.

"I've got another surprise for you and for that I need to slip into something a little more comfortable" Elijah teased, grinning down at Dominic like the cat that had eaten the family canary.

"I've got a better idea" Dom replied with a lustful leer as he pulled himself into a sitting position, reaching out to pull Elijah back down with him. "Why don't I just slip you out of those clothes you have on now because surely I know it will make you as well as my self more comfortable"

"Nice try Dommie" Elijah giggled as he stepped away from the fully frowning man before him. "Trust me on this baby, you are going to love it" He called out over his shoulder as he practically skipped down the hallway to the bedroom that they shared. His hands were sweaty, his fingers twitching nervously as he slipped on the outfit that he had been planning for well over three months before hand. Second thoughts began to flitter through his head that maybe it was too much, that maybe it would gross Dom out more then turn him on, but then he recalled some of the kinkiest moments of their sex life and he quickly realized what a fool he had been. Once everything was in place he checked himself in the mirror one last time before sneaking quietly down the hallway once again. "Entering the room he found Dominic fiddling with the remote for the TV, flipping from channel to channel before finally shutting it off and tossing it back up on the coffee table in apparent frustration. "Turn around Dommie" Elijah decided to up his frustration level as he drew back the bow in his hand and sent a fluff filled arrow shooting across the room where it hit his stunned lover smack dab in the head.

"Bloody Christ…" Dominic spoke on a quieted breath as he took in the sight of the man he loved dressed in nothing but a play bow and arrow, a pair of golden wings and large and clumsy looking hobbits feet rounding out the ensemble.

"Do you like what you see Dommie?" Elijah teased, cocking the bow back as he spun around a few times to give Dom a full look. "Just call me Lord of the Hearts" He shot a silly grin at his stunned lover, who had yet to speak another word.

"You better bloody believe it" Dominic cried out as he ran lustfully after the man he was going to fuck like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't believe that his Elijah had the nerve to dress like a hobbited cupid, but he loved his playful nature and that fact that he would do just about anything to give their already amazing love life a playful kick now and then.

"You catch me and you can fuck me" Elijah screamed like mad, trying to keep from tripping over the large and clumsy toy feet he had on.

"You can best bet you are getting fucked long and hard tonight baby" Was Dominic's response as he added speed to his step, catching the squealing cupid without any problem as they both fell quickly to the floor. Squeals of laughter and lust filled breathing filled the room as Dominic wiggled his way up Elijah's body, grinning proudly at catching his prey as well as all the dirty and sinful things he was going to do to him, but it didn't last long as Elijah got the better of him, flipping the two of them over until he found himself pinned to the floor instead. He watched in almost impatient witness as Elijah reached over and plucked the forgotten arrow from off of the floor before them, holding it above his heart as he locked eyes with him. He couldn't help but giggle as the softness of the tip was brought down upon his chest several times before he lost count.

"Now you have to love me for all eternity and then even in the afterlife" Elijah said with a smile upon his face as he waited for the man he planned to spend the rest of his life with to answer.

"Too late…" Dominic replied, flipping Elijah once again upon his back for it was the position that he loved most. "Because I've loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you and I made a vow to myself right then and there that I would love you for ever and that not even death would separate us in the end" He continued as he looked down upon his boyfriend.

"Liar…" Elijah exclaimed, hitting him over the head with the arrow before bursting out in laughter. "All you wanted to do was fuck my cute ass and then move on towards your next prey. Which was Orli as I recall" Elijah reminded a blushing Dominic.

"Quite right…" Dominic chuckled himself, his face red from the truthful words. "However…all that changed after that first night that you kissed me" He turned serious as he traced his fingers along the sides of Elijah's beautiful face. "With just that one kiss I was a changed man and I knew that I would never want to be with another again, not even our Orli" He smiled playfully before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss.

"I knew it too" Elijah replied on a whisper as he leaned into the touch of the man who consumed his very soul. "I love you so much Dommie" He spoke with so much love and devotion dripping from those words that he felt as if the two of them might drown in them, but he didn't care because no matter what they were the purest form of truth ever spoken.

"Love you too Lord of my Heart" Dominic grinned even wider as he once again stole another quick kiss before hefting himself off of his soon to be lover, before reaching down and assisting him off of the hard floor. Like lustful teenagers they raced down the corridor to their bedroom, hands and lips touching everywhere they could in preparedness for their coming together. "Leave the wings on…" Dominic purred against his lovers ear once they had reached the bed room, he shucking all of his clothing along the way.

"Kinky…" Elijah replied so silkily that the words weren't straight to Dominic's already rising penis.

"I'll show you kinky luv…." Dom purred as he flipped Elijah onto his stomach and without hesitation spread open his ass cheeks. With the skill of a master, he leaned in and began to assault the puckered bud with a tongue inflicted vengeance. He couldn't help but smile and chuckle against the swollen hole as cries of pleasure were thrown out all around him quite loudly.

"Dommie…no more please" He heard Elijah cry out breathlessly, ending his efforts because he knew just how much his love could take from a serious rim job. "I…I need you inside me" His cries continued, as Dominic took his heed as he rolled him tenderly upon his backside, sitting his cupid up before attacking his mouth under his own.

"Ride me lover" Dominic growled playfully against his ear, laying down upon his back as he waited for what he wanted most to happen as well. "Bloody hell…" His cries equaled that of Elijah's as the man straddled his hips before grasping his raging boner and shifting himself upon it. They each lie still for a moment as each adjusted to the new position, but soon the need for more consumed them as with the help of Dominic muscular arms, Elijah began to set a motion that had them both harder and hotter then before. The friction was too much, the sensations overloading as Dominic grabbed onto the bobbing dick before him and with each stoke from the ass milking him, he stroked Elijah's dick as well. Their orgasms were long and drawn out as they fell together exhausted after their coming together. "Love you…" Dominic whispered tiredly before kissing his partner sweetly upon his lips.

"Dominic…" Elijah called out, trying to get his lovers attention before he rolled over because he knew once he did that Dominic would be out for the night. "Fuck…" He sighed as the sounds of snoring reached his ears. Disappointment rushed through him as he slide off the bed and made his way into the bathroom to clean up. He knew that he shouldn't have felt disappointed after a wondrous bout of lovemaking and a wonderful night, but he couldn't help himself. Valentine's Day had always been special between them, a time where they each tried to out do the other in order to prove their love to each other and yet it seemed that Dominic hadn't even tried to make it special, much less thought about it that year. He worried briefly if maybe Dominic didn't love him as much as he used to, but brushed it aside because he knew that he wasn't making any sense. With a heavy hearted sigh he made his way back into the bedroom, smiling despite his upset at his slumbering love before making his way around the bed. Pulling the covers back he slide under them, his head knocking on the corner of something hard as he laid it upon his pillow. "What the…" He didn't finish his sentence as he reached over and turned on the light, a fearful gasp omitting from his mouth at the felt box he saw before him. "Dommie…" He rushed out a whisper, fearful that if he spoke much louder that it would all be a dream. Reaching forward with trembling hands he picked up the box, just staring at it as if it where the most precious object in the world and if it was what he hoped it would be, then it would be. Palms sweaty, he opened the box another startled gasp exiting over his lips as nestled within a fold of silk lay the object of his dreams. "Oh Dominic…" He sniffled, unable to control the trickling tears that bled down his smiling cheeks.

"Thought I had forgotten, yeah?" Dominic grinned up at the man that he loved. "You should have known better then that my love" His breath hitched as his own bout of happy tears trickled down his face.

"Yeah…" Was all that Elijah could mutter as he continued to stare at the precious silver band glittering within the box.

"Elijah Wood…." Dom spoke in a strong voice as he sat forward, taking the box from Elijah as he held his trembling hands within his own. "I've loved you for many years now. I've shared many things with you, but nothing as monumental and important as the sharing of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

"Yes…yes…yes" Elijah responded ecstatically, unable to stop the beaming smile the crossed his face as he watched the man he would spend the rest of his life with, place the band of his love upon his finger. "Oh god I love you" He exclaimed for all the world to hear as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Dominic's neck before stealing a toe curdling kiss.

"Love you too baby…" Dominic assured happily between mind numbing kisses that he hoped would go on forever.

Hours later, exhausted and sated the two lovers fell into a blissful sleep as they dream of the life laying ahead of them as husband and husband.

The end…


End file.
